von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord
Biographien. (1800) Charakteristische Lebensgemälde unserer denkwürdigsten Zeitgenossen. Herausgegeben von Julius Gustav Meißner. Zweiter Band. Wien, 1800. Im Verlage bei Anton Doll. (1811) Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. (1811) Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. (1815) Gallerie der merkwürdigsten Personen des Hofes und Cabinets zu St. Cloud. Amsterdam und Cöln, bei Peter Hammer, 1815. Taleyrand-Perigord. frame|C.H.M. Talleijrand-Pèrigord. Dieser bekannte Erzbischof und nun auch Exminister der auswärtigen Verhältnisse in Frankreich, hat während der französischen Revoluzion eine so bedeutende Rolle gespielt, daß jeder aufmerksame Beobachter unsers Epoche machenden Zeitalters schon lange gewunschen haben wird, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Karl Maximilian Taleyrand-Perigord stammt aus einer der ältesten und berühmtesten französischen Familien ab, und ist mit dem Boubonischen Hause in weiblicher Abkunft verwandt. Unter der Monarchischen Regierung zog er sich durch sein Betragen eine solche Verachtung zu, daß er nur mit vielen Schwierigkeiten das Bisthum von Autun erhielt. Ludwig der Sechzehnte bezeigte den größten Widerwillen, ihm diese hohe Würde zu ertheilen, und wurde endlich nur durch das dringende Ansuchen des Grafen von Perigord dazu bewogen, der den Monarchen auf seinem Sterbebette hierum, als um den letzten Beweis der königlichen Gnade und des Zutrauens, bat. Er wohnte der Versammlung der General-Stände bei, wo er besonders bei der niedern Geistlichkeit, wegen seiner Geburt, seiner Würde, seiner Thätigkeit, seinen ausgebreiteten Bekanntschaften und auch wegen seinen Talenten, in einem grossen Ansehung stand. Aber auch schon da zeigte er ein seinen Revoluzions-Grundsätzen ganz angemessenes Betragen. Man hat ihm oft Treulosigkeit vorgeworfen; aber Grausamkeit macht keineswegs einen Zug in seinem Charakter aus. In der Eigenschaft eines revoluzionären Patriarchen ward er von der Pariser Munizipalität gewählt, bei dem berühmten Bundesfest, welches am 14. Junius 1790 auf dem Marsfelde begangen wurde, in Pontifikalibus zu erscheinen und dabei die Messe zu lesen. Als er hierauf zum Oberhaupt der neuen konstitutionellen Kirche in Frankreich erhoben wurde, weihete er die ersten Bischöfe, die sich selbst anboten, ein; aber verließ unmittelbar darauf die Kirche, indem er auf sein Bisthum Verzicht that. Gegen das Ende der konstituirenden Versammlung suchte er die Verfolgung, die man damals gegen die römischkatholischen Priester anstellte, zu hemmen; indem er auf der Tribune bewies, daß sie nicht als Widerspenstige betrachtet werden können, indem nur diejenigen unter diese Beschreibung begriffen werden könnten, die ein Gesetz verletzten, das sie kennten, und zu dessen Beobachtung sie sich verpflichtet hätten. Der Exbischof wurde nachher als einer der Administratoren des Departements von Paris angestellt; und setzte sich durch den Geist, den er, in Verbindung mit seinen Collegen, bei der gezwungenen und gewaltsamen Ausführung der konstituzionellen Gesetze zeigte, dem Unwillen und der Rache des bekannten Pethion, Maire von Paris, und der ganzen republikanischen Partei aus. Seine fernere öffentliche Stelle war die Oberaufsicht über die, Chauvelin anvertraute, Gesandtschaft nach England, welcher in Betracht der Unerfahrenheit sehr tief unter den anerkannten Talenten des Taleyrand-Perigord stand. Als die republikanische Faction die Regierung unterdrückte, weigerte er sich standhaft, an der durch die Dirigenten dieser Partei angezettelten Verschwörung Antheil zu nehmen, deren Absicht dahin ging, auch in England eine Revoluzion zu bewirken, zu deren Beförderung damals Emissarien der Propaganda in dieses Reich geschickt worden waren. Dieß Betragen mißfiel sehr den neuen Demagogen, deren Zutrauen er nachher vergebens, durch die Uebersendung eines geschriebenen Glaubensbekenntnisses seiner republikanischen Grundsätze nach Paris, wieder zu erlangen suchte. Er blieb daher in London, ließ sich aber mit mehrern Personen, deren revoluzionaire Denkungsart hinlänglich bekannt ist, in sehr genaue und vertraute Verbindungen ein. Seine Indiscretion verursachte einen Befehl, daß er sogleich England verlassen mußte. Er ging von da nach Amerika, kehrte später zurück und ließ sich in Altona nieder, wo er günstigere Zeitumstände abzuwarten beschloß, da er den Machthabern Frankreichs noch immer verdächtig war. Als aber im Jahr 1795 die Nazionalversammlung die Rückkehr derjenigen Emigrirten decretirte, welche seit dem 2. und 3. September 1792 Frankreich verlassen hatten; so wendete sich Abbe Perigord an den Wohlfahrtsausschuß, um seine Zurückkehr nach Frankreich zu bewirken. Und als ihm diese bewilligt wurde, kam er gegen den Anfang des Jahrs 1796 wieder nach Paris zurück, worauf er Sekretär des Nazional-Instituts wurde. Hier zeichnete er sich durch mehrere politische Schriften aus, die er in dieser Versammlung vorlas. Durch die Macht seines Gönners des Direktors Barras und die Unterstützung seines Freundes Sieyes hat Taleyrand-Perigord die Stelle eines Ministers der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten erhalten, nachdem nemlich La Croix im Junius 1797 dimittirt wurde. -- Taleyrand-Perigord soll diesem Posten mit vieler Kenntniß, vielen Eifer und mit grosser Thätigkeit vorgestanden haben; aber seit dem Sturze der drei Direktoren im Juni 1799 regnete es auch, so zu sagen, bloß Denunziazionen gegen ihm: er bat daher um Entlassung von seiner Stelle, sie wurde ihm aber erst auf sein wiederholtes Begehren am 21. Julius in einem sehr schmeichelhaften Schreiben bewilligt. Karl Moriz Talleyrand-Périgord. Talleyrand-Périgord (Karl Moriz), lange Zeit französischer Minister der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten, vormals Bischof von Autun, Abt von Celles und St. Denis, nun Herzog von Benevent und Reichsvizegroßwahlherr, geboren zu Paris 2. Februar 1754, Deputirter der Geistlichkeit von Autun bey der General-Stände-Versammlung, trat mit Eröffnung der Sitzungen in die Kammer des Gemeinen über. Er verband mit andern Talenten eine grosse Leichtigkeit in Arbeiten. Sein Name, seine Würde und sein Beyspiel rissen eine ziemliche Anzahl Pfarrer hin. Er trug selbst auf den Verkauf der geistlichen Güter an und stellte ihn eben so gerecht wie nützlich vor. Den 29. Dezember 1790 erließ er eine Zuschrift an die Geistlichen, in der er Rechenschaft von den Beweggründen gab, die ihn veranlaßt hätten, den konstitutionellen Eid zu leisten, und worin er sie zugleich einlud, seinem Beyspiele zu folgen. Den 14. Januar 1791 wurde er Mitglied des Departements von Paris, und im März und November sah man ihn sich mit Sieyes verbinden, und die nicht beeideten Priester vertheidigen. Er war es, der die ersten konstitutionellen Bischöfe weihte, wodurch er sich die Unzufriedenheit des Römischen Hofs zuzog, die Pius VI. in einem Ermahnungsschreiben vom 17. Aprill 1791 laut werden ließ. Nach dem Schlusse dieser Sitzungen wurde Talleyrand mit Chauvelin, als geheimer Unterhändler, nach England geschickt, um den Krieg abzuwenden und selbst einen Friedens- und Handlungs-Vertrag zwischen beyden Nationen einzuleiten. Der 10. August trat aber bald darauf ein und veranlaßte das brittische Kabinet, den Charakter dieser Agenten nicht anzuerkennen. Chauvelin kam nach Frankreich zurück, Talleyrand blieb aber in England, bis daß die Fortschritte der Revolution das englische Ministerium bewogen, ganz feindliche Maaßregeln zu ergreifen, und Talleyrand sich durch die Bill gegen die verdächtigen Ausländer genöthigt sah, England 1794 zu verlassen. Ihn schreckte das Blut, das in seinem Vaterlande floß, und da er übrigens Nachricht erhalten hatte, daß man nach dem 10. August 1792 in den Tuillerien Schriften gefunden hatte, die ihn verantwortlich machen konnten, wagte er nicht nach Frankreich zurückzugehen und begab sich in die vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Nach dem 9. Thermidor kam er wieder nach Europa, machte 1795 bey dem Wohlfahrtsausschuß einen Versuch, von der Emigrantenliste ausgestrichen zu werden, war so glücklich, es durchzusetzen, kehrte nach Paris zurück und ward den 16. July 1797, an Lacroix Stelle, Minister der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten. Seitdem fing er an, einen grossen Einfluß in die Regierung zu erhalten. Doch nahm er den 20. July 1799, ungefähr einen Monat nach Sieyes Eintritt ins Direktorium, seine Entlassung wieder, war einer von denen, die nebst Röderer den Plan zum 18. Brümaire ausarbeiteten, und wurde nach dieser Revolution von Bonaparte wieder zum Minister der auswärtigen Verhältnisse berufen. Seit dieser Zeit hat er fortwährend die diplomatischen Angelegenheiten Frankreichs mit der größten Geschicklichkeit geleitet, und hauptsächlich die Unterhandlungen präsidirt, welche den Friedensschlüsse von Lüneville und Amiens vorangingen. Im Juny 1802 nach der Wiederherstellung des katholischen Cultus in Frankreich, wirkte ihm der erste Konsul bey dem Papste ein Breve aus, das ihn seiner Verpflichtungen als Geistlicher entband und seine Ehe mit Madame Grant bestättigte. 1805 wohnte er der Krönung Napoleons in Mayland bey, und zu Ende dieses Jahrs begab er sich nach Wien und Preßburg, und unterzeichnete den Frieden mit Oesterreich. Er ist Großkämmerer des Kaisers und hat das rothe Band, wie auch die Preussischen und Bayerischen Orden. Nach der Schlacht von Jena am 14. Oktober 1806 brach er mit seinem diplomatischen Korps abermals von Paris auf und folgte dem Kaiser nach Berlin, schloß hierauf zu Posen den Frieden mit Sachsen ab, und unterzeichnete am 9. July 1807 den Friedenstraktat von Tilsit. Später ernannte ihn Napoleon zum Herzog von Benevent und Reichsvizegroßwahlherrn und seine Ministerstelle erhielt Champagny. Im Jahre 1808 begleitete der Herzog von Benevent den Kaiser Napoleon nach Bayonne und dann nach Erfurt zur Unterredung mit Alexander. Jetzt lebt er in philosophischer Ruhe bald in Paris, bald auf seinen Gütern. Talleyrand-Perigord, Prinz von Benevent, Vice-Großwahlherr. Charles-Maurice Talleyrand-Perigord ist im Jahre 1754 zu Paris geboren. Da er zum geistlichen Stande bestimmt war, so erhielt er in allen den Dingen Unterricht, die man damals für diesen Stand und für seine Lage erforderlich glaubte. Er wurde nach und nach Abbé von Celles und St. Denis, und Bischof von Autun. Als Abgeordneter der Geistlichkeit des Sprengels von Autun erschien er in den Generalstaaten, wo er sich gleich vom Anfange an mit der Kammer der Gemeinen vereinigte. Mit großen Talente verband er eine große Leichtigkeit im Arbeiten. Sein Name, seine Würde und sein Beyspiel zog eine ziemlich große Anzahl Geistlicher zu den Gemeinen hinüber. Den 20sten August 1789 trug er hauptsächlich dazu bey, daß der Beschluß durchging, daß alle Staatsbürger, ohne Unterschied der Geburt, zu Staatsämtern sollten gelangen können. Drey Tage darauf widersetzte er sich dem Vorhaben, daß man in der Erklärung der Rechte des Menschen und des Bürgers bloß vom Gottesdienst, statt von der katholischen Religion, spräche. In den drey folgenden Monaten hielt er mehrere Reden über die Finanzen, worin er unter andern den Verkauf der geistlichen Güter vorschlug, den er für eben so heilsam als gerecht erklärte. An dem berühmten 14ten Julius 1790 las er bey dem Föderationsfeste die Messe. Im August dieses Jahres drang er sehr lebhaft auf die Ausfertigung von Assignaten. Er leistete den Bürgereid, und lud den 29sten December ein einer Addresse die Geistlichen ein, seinem Beyspiele zu folgen. Mit Mirabeau und Sieyes stand er in genauer Verbindung. Da er mit Hülfe der Bischöfe von Lyda und Babylon die ersten constitutionellen Priester geweihet hatte, so zog er sich dadurch das Mißfallen des römischen Hofes zu. In der constituirenden Nationalversammlung hielt er aber nicht bloß Reden über die Finanzen, sondern arbeitete auch einen Vortrag über die National-Erziehung aus, der viele vortreffliche Ideen enthält, welche ausgeführt zu werden verdienten. Nachdem die erste National-Versammlung aus einander gegangen war, ging er als Privat-Unterhändler mit Chauvelin nach England, um den Krieg zwischen beyden Nationen zu verhüten, ja sogar einen Freundschafts- und Handelsvertrag mit England zu schließen; allein das englische Cabinet wich diesen Anträgen beständig aus. Nach dem 10ten August 1792 kehrte Chauvelin nach Frankreich zurück, Talleyrand aber blieb in England bis zum Jahre 1793, wo er das Land wegen der Fremdenbill zu verlassen genöthigt war. Da sein Vaterland von blutigen Partheyen zerrissen wurde, und er überdieß erfahren hatte, daß man nach den 10ten August in den Tuillerien Papiere gefunden hätte, die ihn compromittiren könnten, so zog er sich in die vereinigten Staaten von Nordamerika zurück. Mittelst einer, von Philadelphia den 16ten Junius 1795 datirten, Addresse an den National-Convent suchte er sowohl seine Ausstreichung von der Emigrantenliste, als die Zurücknahme eines Anklage-Dekrets gegen sich nach. Sein Wunsch wurde durch das Convents-Dekret vom 4. Septbr. desselben Jahres erfüllt; er kehrte nach Paris zurück, wurde Mitglied des National-Institutes, und den 17ten Junius 1797 Minister des auswärtigen Angelegenheiten. Diese Stelle legte er ungefähr einen Monat darauf, als Sieyes ins Directorium getreten war, wieder nieder. Er war einer von denjenigen, die mit Röderer den 18ten Brumaire vorbereiteten. Der erste Consul machte ihn sogleich wieder zum Minister der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten, und seit dieser Zeit hat sich in Europa beynahe kein wichtiges Staatsereigniß zugetragen, an welchem er als Minister der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten von Frankreich nicht Theil genommen hätte. Bey der Abschließung des Concordats erhielt er ein Breve, das ihm erlaubte, wieder in den Layenstand zu treten, und das seine Heirath mit der Madame Grant gestattete. Er folgte dem Kaiser auf allen seinen Feldzügen, der ihn im Jahre 1800 zum Prinzen von Benevent und im Jahre 1807 zum Vice-Großwahlherrn ernannte. Jetzt genießt er der philosophischen Ruhe auf seinen Gütern. Es gewährt ein eigenes Vergnügen, den Spuren nachzugehen, wie Jemand durch seine Talente und Kenntnisse sich auf einen Posten erhoben hat, auf welchen nur wenige Sterbliche gelangen. Das Talent vermag zwar sehr viel, aber es muß doch Gelegenheit erhalten, das, was es vermag, auszuführen, und der erste Schritt ist nur zu oft die Klippe, woran Tausende scheitern und wo Tausende von dem Grabe verschlungen werden. Talleyrand gehört unter die vollendetesten Politiker aller Zeiten. Man mag die alte oder neuere Geschichte durchgehen, so trifft man kaum Einen an (einige theoretische Staatsmänner, als den Verfasser des Conseiller d'Etat, à Paris 1641, in 12. Naudé, und einige Andere ausgenommen), der eine Vergleichung mit ihm aushält. Talleyrand besitzt eben so viel Klugheit als Kenntniß der europäischen Staaten, eben so viel Charakter-Festigkeit als politischen Scharfblick. Beynahe seit zehn Jahren war er ununterbrochen Minister der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten in einem Staate, der anfänglich viele Feinde hatte, und der jetzt beynahe gar keinen mehr hat. Sein Geist gefällt sich eben so sehr in kühnen Planen, als derselbe alle Schlupfwinkel des menschlichen Herzens durchschauet und zu benutzen weiß; und wenn ein Welt voll Hindernisse vor ihm sich aufthürmt, so scheint dieß seinen Geist um so mehr zur Anstrengung und zur Benutzung aller der Gaben aufzufordern, womit ihn die Natur so reichlich ausgestattet. Nunmehr kann man beynahe als Sprichwort gelten lassen: Wem Napoleon ein Amt giebt, der muß auch ein Mann von Kopf, Energie, Klugheit und Kenntnissen seyn. Talleyrand von Perigord, Fürst von Benevent ect. ect. Er macht den Gegensatz von den übrigen ungebildeten Emporkömmlingen; als ihm eines Tages Jemand sagte: Sie müssen sich an dem Hofe von St. Cloud nicht recht an ihrem Platze finden; wahrscheinlich erwiederte er: Ich scheine mit oft selbst ein Emporkömmling zu seyn, wenn ich mit allen diesen Prinzen und Herzogen zusammen treffe. Talleyrand stammt von einer sehr alten Familie. Ehe er noch sein dreissigstes Jahr zurückgelegt hatte, ward er Bischof zu Autun. Er war es, der 1790 auf dem Altare des Vaterlandes, den man im Märzfelde errichtet hatte, im bischöflichen Ornate das Hochamt hielt; er war es, der hier die Fahnen aller Departemente Frankreichs einsegnete, und sie die heiligen Paniere der Freiheit nannte. Im Jahr 1792 that er mehrere Reisen nach England, welche die Aufmerksamkeit von ganz Europa auf sich zogen. Betrachtete man das Aeussere dieses Mannes, so sollte man nicht glauben, dass so viel Kraft in seinem Charakter liege; sein Körper ist leblos und äusserst schlecht gebaut; seine schwache und gothische Gestalt, welche die Flucht der Jahre noch mehr geschwächt hat, bewegt sich nun vermittelst einer elastischen Beschuhung, die wie eine Feder seinem verwachsenen Fusse dienet. Sein Leben kundigen nur einige Feuerfunken an, die zuweilen einem schalkhaften blauen, aber äusserst schönen Auge entsprühen. Seine Leutseligkeit nimmt so sehr ein, dass man gerne seinen Befehlen gehorcht. Seine Gesellschaft ist anziehend. Frau von Stael sagt von ihm, er ist ein so gewandter Staatsmann, dass er vorne lacht, wenn er auf den Hintern Fusstritte bekömmt. Talleyrand hätte weit bessere Dienste unter dem Dey von Algier, als in einer Republik geleistet; denn obschon er oft Hass dem Königthum geschworen, obschon er selbst republikanische Schriften geschrieben und von andern hat schreiben lassen, so ist er doch noch sehr weit von dem Demagogen entfernt. Er fürchtet und verabscheuet den Tyrannen, dem er dienet; in Frankreich verachtet Niemand mehr den Korsen, als Talleyrand, und Buonaparte weiss es. Talleyrand hat sich aus allen Kräften dem Raube des spanischen Thrones widersetzt; als er eines Tages bei einem öffentlichen Lever war, that Napoleon an ihn die unverschämte Nachfrage, ob der Prinz von Asturien die Nacht bei Madame Talleyrand geschlafen habe. Der Minister verlor die Fassung nicht, und antwortete kühn dem Frager: "Lassen Sie uns von dem Prinzen von Spanien nicht sprechen, denn dieses frommet weder dem Ruhm Euer Majestät noch dem meinigen. Dieser Erklärung wegen machte ihn Napoleon zum Oberaufseher und Kerkermeister der königl. spanischen Familie. Talleyrand bezieht einen jährlichen Gehalt von einer Million, sein Reichthum ist unermesslich gross. In einem Momente von guter Laune fragte Buonaparte seinen Minister, durch welches Mittel er so reich geworden sey; "Sire, erwiederte Talleyrand, ich habe am 1. Brumaire vom consolidirten Drittel gekauft." Man erinnert sich, dass damals die Staatsschulden bis auf fünf von hundert gesunken waren; seit der Erhebung Buonaparte's stiegen sie mit ungemeiner Schnelle. Talleyrand macht viele Bücklinge vor Personen, die ihrem Range nach tief unter ihm stehen. Dieses Betragen schien vielen, und sogar seinem eigenen Vetter seiner unwürdig. Talleyrand erklärte sich einst darüber, und fand ungetheilten Beifall. "Wir leben in den Zeiten der Glückspilze", sagte Talleyrand zu seinem Vetter, dem Fürsten von Chalais, da ihm dieser ziemlich harte Vorwürfe wegen seiner unanständigen, knechtischen Kriecherei vor niedrigen und gemeinen Menschen machte; "ich will mich doch lieber vor ihnen bücken, als mich von ihnen mit Füssen treten und zertreten lassen." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 Basel, den 8ten Januar. Se. Excellenz, der Graf von Talleyrand, ist am 4ten dieses hier angekommen. Quellen und Literatur. *Charakteristische Lebensgemälde unserer denkwürdigsten Zeitgenossen. Herausgegeben von Julius Gustav Meißner. Zweiter Band. Wien, 1800. Im Verlage bei Anton Doll. *Moderne Biographien, oder kurze Nachrichten von dem Leben und den Thaten der berühmtesten Menschen, von Karl Reichard. Leipzig, 1811. In Commission bey Peter Hammer. *Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. *Gallerie der merkwürdigsten Personen des Hofes und Cabinets zu St. Cloud. Amsterdam und Cöln, bei Peter Hammer, 1815. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 50. Dienstag, den 27. Februar 1812.No. Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand-Périgord Talleyrand 1805 Tal Kategorie:Haus Talleyrand-Périgord